


There is no hero

by KizunaNoMonogatari



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: A little, Angst, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, fairy tale, it's not an au tho, takes time when they're children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaNoMonogatari/pseuds/KizunaNoMonogatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi Saruhiko contrary to other children didn't like or believe in fairy tale. But maybe he should believe in something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #onedayk for the fairy tales theme. It was hard to write them as children, and especially when they're not supposed to know each other name and all, so I hope it'll be oK.

It was not like Fushimi Saruhiko believed in fairy tales like other children. It was just a bunch of pointless stories... why would a left-by-fate ‘hero’ would get happiness in the end. It was not like reality worked, and even though being a child he already knew that too well. Nobody will ever come to ‘save’ him... he quickly get rid of this idea, why would he want someone to save him ? He was fine by himself... A spark of memory hit him. Earlier this day when the bus he took to go home was attacked by some useless lowlife - and not a certain other person as he had thought - and that boy probably his age saved the situation though being stupid, loud and reckless... But he saved him nonetheless. He shook his head dispelling the idea, that wasn’t like he would ever meet that boy ever again. 

Since then he closed himself in his room, playing on his game console. He ended up being tired of it, and decided to go to bed taking one of the book in the bookshelf... it happened to be a fairy tales book... Saruhiko sighed but he didn’t want to stand up again to change it, at least all stories did not have a unrealistic happy ending in this one. He read some of them till his eyes were so heavy he could barely keep them open, he finished the last sentence of this story before falling asleep book laying on his chest. 

///

Everything felt light and that was strange... Saruhiko’s eyes were still closed but he sensed that it was daylight, soft warm wind caressing his face, twigs tickling his cheeks... ‘twigs ?’ The young boy opened his eyes in hassle, looking around him... Not recognizing anything at all. He was now in the countryside, in the middle of a field full of high grass and flowers. There was a small village at one or two kilometers from him, the entry of a dense forest around a hundred from him. It had to be a dream, why would he be in a place like this ? He disliked countryside... that man could actually have threw him there just for his own fun. The boy looked displeased and sighed again. He was wondering what he was going to do when he heard a loud voice not that far away from him. ‘Did that small house was there before?’ ... He watched two persons going out of their household. It seemed that there was a child and his mother. Saruhiko could not hear what the woman was saying, but he clearly heard what the other was saying.

“I know Mom ! Nothing to worry about hehe !” The woman put her hands on her hips and looked at her son.

“ Fine ... Just to be sure what are you going to do ?” The boy sighed loudly and answered with the less convinced voice possible.

“ Taking the basket to sick Grandma’, going throughout the forest to the next village, not stopping, not going out of the delineated track, not talking to unknown suspicious people...aaaah enough Mom ! Everything will be fine !” Her mother answered with a desperate smile before kneeling in front of him. Wrapping him in a bright red hood and handling him a basket full of provisions... With that Saruhiko understood he had not been left in some unknown place but dreaming, trapped in the Little Red Riding Hood story. 

The boy left the place waving at his mother. 

‘’Take care Misaki ! “ the woman said his name but for some reason the sound of it was blurred to Saruhiko... The feeling was unpleasant, but since he was dreaming he should have expected some weird things. He didn’t know why but before he realized it he was following the boy in the forest. 

He walked away from him, watching him by a long chalk. The other suddenly stopped... Saruhiko wondered if it was the big bad wolf that was coming up... but. The boy was now in front of him and he jolted a little. 

“ Why are you following me ? Are you a thief ? I have nothing !” He was yelling. Now he could see him a little better. Under the hood was a boy his age, with bright amber eyes and flaming red hair. He felt somehow familiar but he did not know why ...

“ I thought you were not supposed to talk to unknown person...” Saruhiko finally said something... The other frowned.

“ Wait ? how do you know that ? Are you stalking us or something like that ? uuhg forget it I’m not talking to you !’’

‘’ That’s what you’re doing right now...” He smiled. It was a little fun. 

“ You ... “ The other retort infuriated. ‘’ ... Ok I’m stopping then...’’

‘’ So why are you still talking little red riding hood.”

“ I’m not little ! And who do you know that surname anyway ?!”

“ You’re wearing it idiot... Plus I know your story. I’ve read this book several times...” The other looked a little taken aback...

“And in your book is it written that we had to met ?” His tone softened. 

“ Not really ... Except if i’m playing the role of the wolf.’’

‘’ You know the wolf !” 

“ Don’t misinterpret things, you’re supposed to met the wolf.” Silence fell around them, before the red head boy said something.

“ ... So tell me... how does my story finish ?”

“ You don’t want to know ...”

“ Tell me !!’’

‘’ Badly... The wolf is going to eat your grandma and then you...’’ Saruhiko did not bothered to softened his words. The other’s eyes widened. 

“... Wait ! A hero will come and save us ! They’re is this story about a super strong hunter as fierce as fire around here !” Saruhiko clenched his fist, he didn’t liked heroes ...

“... Heroes doesn’t exist !” He raised his voice which seemed to surprise the red head child. 

“ FINE ! In that case, I’ll rewrite the end of my story ! I don’t care what the stupid book says !”

“ You can’t do that idiot...’’

‘’ Your book didn’t say we met, right ? Thought you’re here ! So I’ll decide of my own end ! I Yata Misaki the red riding hood decide that big bad wolf no longer exist !” Once again when the boy said his name Saruhiko couldn’t percieve it, bit what was the most disturbing was the capacity of said boy to go over the thing so easily, so confident. 

“ You forget ‘little’ “ Saruhiko teased.

“ You! I’m not short shut up !” 

“ Nice way to talk for a kid” The little red riding hood pouted. 

“ I decide that child are allowed to swear !” the dark haired boy rolled his eyes. “I also decide that GrandMa is fine so I don’t have to go to her ...and I can spend time with my new friend.” He smiled brightly at Saruhiko, actually he could only see the radiance of the boy’s smile. Nobody ever looked at him like that...but that boy totally did. And the feeling was not unpleasant... ‘a friend ?’ “So want to play with me ? ... uh ?” 

“ Saruhiko ...” he mumbled ‘My name is Saruhiko.” He never bothered to met with other children at school, they never bothered too... They’re a bunch of brat so it was not important anyway... But it felt somehow embarrassing now... The other’s smile widened.

“Nice to meet you , Saruhiko ! Come on let’s do” He handed him a hand. Saruhiko hesitated a little before taking the hand offered to him. 

They played for a while, maybe several hours, but it didn’t matter. The little red riding hood who had decided to change his story... he changed everything so much that he was hard to believe he initially was in that fairy tale... except for the red cape. 

They’re now laying on the soft grass watching shooting stars rain, while the sky wasn’t even dark.... ‘It’s a dream after all’ thought Saruhiko. He saddened, realizing that he was the starting to believe someone could come and save him. Yata turned to him worried. 

“ Saruhiko ? What’s wrong ? You don’t like shooting stars ?” So innocent...

“ Everything is going to disappear the moment I’ll wake up... this is just a dream... Nothing here exists --. The red riding hood jolted as piercing sound came form the forest, soon he could see flames circling them, he wasn’t the one doing that but -- “ -- You don’t exist !” Saruhiko shot not realizing he was the one controlling those flames. “ See there’s no happy ending” He tried to contain the tears forming in his eyes. Before the first drop fell the other had taking him in a tight hug. 

“I don’t really understand half of what you’re saying, but I’m sure about one thing. Even if you wake up now, and this world disappear, we’ll meet again.” Saruhiko couldn’t conceal the tears anymore and let them fall. The flames were close , too close now. He clung at the other, closing his eyes, hearing his last words “ We’ll meet again I promise, no matter how many times you call I’ll be there for you ...” -- 

///

When he opened his eyes, he was back to his room engulfed in darkness. He was breathing heavily, and his cheeks were wet. Saruhiko quickly wiped them off, trying to conceal everything deep inside of him. No hero will come and he could already hear the maniac laugh of his own Big Bad Wolf waiting for him behind the door...


End file.
